The present invention relates generally to photographic tripod apparatus and, more particularly, to photographic tripod apparatus having a handle mounted on one of the legs thereof to provide ease in portability and enhancement of appearance.
It is well known that the primary function of a photographic tripod is in the prevention of camera vibration during the photographing operation due to external shock or the like. However, photographic tripod apparatus must also be designed with its portability in mind especially when the same is used for outdoor photography. Further, as technological developments accelerate in the photography industry, refinements in the design appearances of cameras are becoming important and the same is true for tripod apparatus for use in connection therewith.
Generally, a photographic tripod is transported or transferred from one location to another by the provision of a separate hanging strap or by the photographer directly holding or grasping the legs thereof. The former manner of transport is rather inconvenient in that the tripod disadvantageously tends to swing as the photographer walks. Additionally, the provision of separate hanging straps detracts from the appearance of the tripod and, furthermore, the hanging strap also tends to encumber the operation of the tripod during use. The latter method wherein the photographer grasps the legs of the tripod during transport or transfer is also disadvantageous in that the legs may inadvertently and unintentionally open during such transport. Further, the legs of the tripod cannot be conveniently held since the same are not formed for this purpose.
Tripod apparatus are known wherein a slidable member is provided along a vertically extending sleeve-type bushing so as to be slidable along its length. Linkage rods are provided, each of which has one end pivotally mounted on a respective leg of the tripod and its other end pivotally mounted on the slidable member. The slidable member can be fixed by a set screw or the like at a particular desired position along the bushing in order to maintain the legs at a desired degree of opening through the linkage rods described above. Such a conventional tripod can be transported by holding the legs after the same have been completely collapsed and the slidable member fixed in position to the bushing by the set screw. However, this arrangement is not entirely satisfactory in that the accessibility, maneuverability and operability of the screw after the legs have been completely collapsed are not good. Moreover, the space available between the collapsed legs in the bushing is so small that the legs cannot be effectively or conveniently grasped by the hand.